Meadow Maestro
__TOC__ Meadow Maestro is a Half-Blood witch of English, Italian and Spanish descent. She is the only daughter of Anthony Maestro and Marina Yaxley. Vital Information Life Before Hogwarts Her dad was a bit embarrassing - she only thought so because of how much he loved her. Meadow's American friends all liked him, as he was the dad they wish they had. They were there for the sparkly glove, the one he bought for her seventh birthday. They watched along with Meadow as it lay on the floor, almost covered in ice cream by then. Meadow will always remember Anthony banging his knee, and his head reaching down underneath the table to get it back for her. Anthony Maestro, Meadow's father, is an Agriculturist, and a Senior Lecturer at the University of Pennsylvania. Anthony prefers to live in the Muggle world he was raised in. His magical exploits tend to backfire in the wrong environment. He has met with mild success, and relies heavily on his skill in Herbology for income in the magical world to provide for his only daughter Meadow. Her mother Marina Yaxley is the great-great-granddaughter of a Seer. Her abilities were put to use by the Yaxleys for personal gain. Marina met Anthony during one of the tremendous mishaps he has become known for among family. Meadow's mother was raised in a strict, wealthy, upper class household where Blood supremacy was praised. Monotony, and idealism forced her to buck tradition. She settled down with a man her family would never approve of for thrill alone. Marina's life was threatened on numerous occasions during her time slumming with her Muggle-born lover. Anthony and Marina broke off their impending engagement before either of them knew the decision would have an after effect on more than the two of them. Marina was never in love with Anthony, but nevertheless she was determined to have her child. She could not find the strength to abort her, and proceed to give birth to a daughter she named Meadow. Six months into motherhood it was no longer the life Marina wanted to explore any further. She was miserable as a single parent, and before Meadow could celebrate her first birthday the infant was moving over 3000 miles away to be left in the care of the father she might have never known. Meadow was raised by her father Anthony in a small town in West Philadelphia. Growing up Meadow loved living with her father, and her uncle in Cedar Park. By the age of four she met her uncle Shane's daughter, her cousin Liana. Three years later the girls were learning Charms and Herbology from their dads. Meadow liked playing in the dirt more than anything else, but did see the benefits of magic when her uncle Shane used it. Meadow and Anthony lived much closer to a Muggle life in their little neighborhood. :There was no magic used inside the house, and very little was involved in the "nursery" Anthony kept aside from plants used to provide his income in the wizarding world. Anthony's dual life was perfect for Meadow, she had a small group of American friends Justice Nowell, Rosalie Pasternoster, and Ashlea Bateson. Justice is a Muggle-born, Rosalie and Ashlea are Pure-Bloods. Justice was Meadow's best friend, they met Rosalie and Ashlea through Meadow's cousin Liana.There was a struggle between Meadow and her mother their first few months together upon Meadow's return back to her place of birth. Marina and Meadow had no precious memories of their relationship they knew of to build off. Meadow would often start to believe that her mother was not actually her mother. She would start to wonder if her father had sent her to Kent because of the danger his magic poses to them in Cedar Park. From as far away as he was, and as unhappy as they both were to be apart from one another. He was protecting her, as he had always done. It took a few years, four years exactly, for Marina and Meadow to soften up to one another. Corvus has always been what united them. He is still not privy to the whispers, and the giggles shared between mother and daughter. His role as an outsider is one he has come to accept lovingly despite how disdainfully Meadow says his name. Only he knows of Marina's deeply rooted fear of the day Meadow will no longer show the same idolization they have come to recognize in her eyes when she looks at her mother. To Meadow her mother is quick-witted, fearless, and beautiful. Meadow will do everything in her power to be exactly like her. Additional Facts Extra Info= |-|Magical skills and abilities= |-|Favorites= Personality Traits= |-|Habits= Ambitious - Bold, Uninhibited, Decisive, Naive Meadow is unpredictable, she is versatile and always willing to do something out of the ordinary. She is also ruthless in competition, and faithful to the idea that time is wasted if the majority of it is spent standing still, or bored. Her curiosity about the Muggle world from the early influence of her father is what makes her a Black sheep, rebel outcast like her mother was at her age. Meadow has an off beat sense of humor, she always laughs at the wrong things. She likes to tell jokes but they are not always funny, and in some cases they are not always jokes. :She constantly makes lists to help her remember things, and proceeds to lose her lists if they do not first become covered in the graffiti doodles she draws, the rune inscribed on the charm inside her Mermaid necklace. She has drawn this symbol since she was four years old. Appearance } |text= } }} Blaine Saunders / Alice Dellal / Lucy Lawless *Amy Bailey, Lieve Dannau, Natalie Salmunec, Daphne Velghe, Jennifer Messelier Meadow has sensitive skin and an oval shaped face, and a pale, light pink skin complexion. She has light freckles that run across the bridge of her nose. She hates her freckles, and denies having them. Her eyebrows are thin, and sparse. Her eyes, inherited from her mother, are a bright, bold Blue-Gray-Green. Her hair is the same deep rich walnut brown as her father. She often wears her hair down, and occasionally pins one side back, away from her face. Meadow has a habit of squinting a lot, even when wearing her glasses. Relationships Immediate Family= Birth order: Meadow, Callum Bainbridge (b. 2024) Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): Cousins Liana and Mel Melania Maestro (Emma Chitty), Meadow (center), and Maximiliana "Liana" Hatheway (Lizzy Jagger) |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character Category:Characters